


Never Going To Happen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [48]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Never Going To Happen

**Never Going To Happen**

**Prompt:** Giving In

**Word Count:** 102

**Characters:** Emma

**Rating:** PG

 

Emma found herself in the middle of the woods after the darkness had filled her.

She fought to catch her breath. It was difficult to breathe with her chest so tight and heavy.

She had to do it. She couldn't let anyone else take the burden of all this darkness.

Now she had to fight it. She couldn't give in to the thoughts and urges she was feeling.

She had to do all she could to keep from giving in. Giving in to the darkness was the same as giving up.

Emma was never giving up. That was never going to happen.


End file.
